


My Little Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn of One Direction adopt a hybrid, they don't expect the drama that comes with it. The store manager of the Hybrid shop has troubles and the boys get involved. Will something good come out of it? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad, a friend of mine suggested I put this up on here! I hope you guys enjoy!!! My username on Wattpad is Sammie712 so if you want to read my other stories on there go check it out!!!! Hope you like it!!!

Harry:

They were gone. My parents had been captured for being hybrids… where was I? Hiding in the upstairs attic that not even I knew about until now. Right now I am still just a baby kitten… I haven’t had my transformation into a hybrid yet. I watched in fear as the car drove away, leaving my alone with no family, no food, no water, and no litter box. Using my cat agility I jumped out of the small window and went through the small doggy door at the front of my house. I immediately bounded towards my litter box and sighed in relief when I was able to let it all out. Then I realized, tomorrow was my transformation day! I would finally be human! I went to sleep excited for the events tomorrow! 

 

 

I woke up and looked all around, everything was so SMALL! I jumped up and looked at myself. How was I a teenager already? A very small one at that, well I was the size of a ten year old human, but the age of a 16 year old. I walked outside my house forgetting about my ears and tail. That was when I was captured. I immediately started sobbing and turned back into my kitten form. They all just laughed at me. They injected this weird yellow stuff into my body that took away all my intelligence and made me stay the age and size I was… forever. Now I had the intelligence of a new born baby, but I was stuck in a ten year old’s body. 

 

Jack (the person who captured Harry):

He was so pathetic. We got him in literally a day. We just had to wait for his transformation day to get him. As soon as we gave him the baby serum he had the intelligence of a new born baby. He turned back into his human form and started wailing. We knew what to do. We undressed him, put a nappy on him, shoved a bottle into the kid’s mouth and sat back as he sucked down the bottle and fell asleep.

 

 

*2 years later*

Sam (Hybrid store manager):

That pesky little hybrid is finally getting bought! Little Harry is the neediest hybrid ever! He pees literally every 2 minutes and when he is in kitten form, he doesn’t know how to use a litter box so you have to keep a nappy on him at all times!

 

Louis:

The boys and I have finally decided we wanted a hybrid. We wanted a younger one. We walked into the store to find a little gray kitten with the most beautiful jade green eyes sitting in a cage with a nappy on it? We asked the store owner and she said that Harry had the head space of literally a new born baby, so he wasn’t able to use a litter box. We looked back at the boy to see him in hybrid form. He was just in a nappy. He looked at me inquisitively and then started wailing. The store manager groaned and opened the cage and took him into the back. Harry came crawling back with a new nappy on. He was sucking a dummy and looking very happy. He laid on his back and stuck his feet up into the sky and grabbed at them laughing. “We want him!” we all exclaimed at once. The shop keeper smiled and went to get all of Harry’s stuff together. We were left alone with Harry, we tickled him and he giggled. He looked straight into my light cerulean eyes with his dark jade ones and said “DADA?” we all cooed and I picked him up and started bouncing him on my hip. His brown little curls bounced around in his eyes making him giggle. Then Sam came back with a crate and a bag full of other things. “Okay here is his crate, it is guaranteed for life as hybrids do not grow, age, or get any more intelligent. In this bag is a few nappies until you get enough for supporting him, a bottle, a few dummies, his baby blanket, and his stuffed animals.” Sam said with a smile. She handed Liam the bag and put the crate on the floor. I put Harry down and he immediately crawled into it. Sam closed the crate and handed me it. I looked inside to see Harry was in kitten form and sleeping peacefully. I thanked Sam quietly, paid her, and then left with all the boys. Thank god the paps hadn’t followed us. We drove to our flat and set him up under our huge stairs.

 

 

The next day when he woke up, he started wailing. We all ran downstairs to see Harry in hybrid form crying his eyes out. I picked him up and immediately felt why he was crying. He had wet his nappy. Zayn changed him as he was the only one who ever helped with the changing of his siblings. We all watched to learn how to and smiled as Harry stopped crying after his nappy was changed. He started giggling and crawling around. He somehow figured out where the kitchen was and started trying to open the fridge. We figured he was hungry. We gave him some chicken and milk in the bowl we had bought before we got him, and watched him eat all the food in literally 2 seconds, that was when we realized how skinny Harry was. His ribs were showing and he was obviously under fed. We all nodded to each other thinking the same thing, ‘We need to help this little baby.” When he was finished Zayn picked him up and started burping him. We all laughed when Harry let out a little squeak which was a burp. We set him down and started getting ready for the day. We had gotten a little stroller for Harry and under it was a little compartment to keep his nappies, bottles, and etc. in. We walked out of our flat to see lots of girls waiting outside to see our little pet. They all cooed and started touching and petting him everywhere. He started getting fussy. A little girl accidentally pulled on of his curls and he screamed bloody murder. He started sobbing. I picked him up and he calmed down seeing I was holding him. He started laughing and we all smiled and got into the limo.


End file.
